


Princess Of Darkness

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Damon alarmiert, während er seinen Blick unbewusst durch ihr Zimmer gleiten ließ.





	Princess Of Darkness

**Princess Of Darkness**

**.**

**_– Gone with the sin-_ **

**_._ **

Damon wusste das etwas nicht stimmte lange bevor er sich durch ein offenes Fenster Zutritt zu ihrem Zimmer verschaffte und sich Jeremy gegenüber fand, der auf dem Fußboden vor der verschlossenen Badezimmertür saß.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Damon alarmiert, während er seinen Blick unbewusst durch ihr Zimmer gleiten ließ.

Jeremy hob nur flüchtig den Kopf, wenig überrascht von Damons plötzlichem Auftauchen im Zimmer seiner Schwester, während er ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Sie blockiert seit Stunden das Badezimmer und weigert sich die Tür zu öffnen oder auch nur mit mir zu sprechen.“

„Und du bist sicher das sie auch noch immer im Badezimmer ist?“ fragte Damon amüsiert, während er den Teenager vor sich belustigt musterte.

Jeremy verzog nur missmutig das Gesicht, ehe er aufstand.

„Irgendjemand ist jedenfalls dort drin und wenn es nicht Elena ist…“

Damon kam nicht dazu Jeremy zu fragen wovon er eigentlich sprach, bevor das bersten von Glas durch das Zimmer hallte.

Damons Blick flog zur Tür, während Jeremy einen Satz nach vorn machte.

„Elena,“ stieß er atemlos hervor, während er mit der Hand gegen die Tür klopfte. „Elena!“

Was dann geschah, ereignete sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Das erste was Damon ins Auge fiel war Elenas Kette die sie achtlos auf ihrem Nachttisch zurück gelassen hatte, gefolgt von dem Blutbefleckten Mantel auf dem Fußboden neben ihrem Bett.

Und plötzlich begriff er was ihn heute Abend zu ihr getrieben hatte.

Das fehlen eines Herzschlages.

_Ihres Herzschlages._

„Jeremy geh und such Jenna. Schaff sie sofort aus dem Haus.“

„Was?“ Jeremy ließ die Hand sinken und blinzelte verständnislos in Damons Richtung.

„Hol Jenna und verlasst beide sofort das Haus!“

Damon schenkte ihm nur einen angespannten Blick, ehe er ihn vor sich in Richtung Tür dirigierte und ohne auf seine Proteste zu achten hinter ihm abschloss.

Er sicherte die Tür behelfsmäßig mit einem Stuhl und verriegelte dann hastig die Fenster, ehe er das Licht löschte.

Er verharrte einen Augenblick lang stumm in der Dunkelheit ihres leeren Zimmers ehe er kehrt machte und die Tür des Badezimmers mit einer einzigen gezielten Handbewegung aufstieß.

Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und doch überraschte ihn ihre Schnelligkeit und die Kraft mit der sie ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes packte und zornig gegen die Wand presste, ehe sich ihre Zähne tief in seinen Hals gruben.

Er ließ sie gewehren, denn wie er bereits geahnt hatte dauerte es nur einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und zurück wich.

Ihr Blick war panisch, zornig und überrascht zugleich, während sie ihn mit einem dunklen Glimmen in den Augen geradezu erwartungsvoll musterte.

Damon tastete flüchtig nach der Wunde an seinem Hals die bereits zu heilen begann, während er zusah wie sein Blut langsam über ihr bleiches Kinn rann.

Das lange Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht, während ihre dunklen Augen ziellos durch den kleinen Raum huschten.

„You need blood,“ durchbrach Damon schließlich die Stille,  ohne dabei den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „Human blood.“

Er sah zu wie sie den Kopf hob und ein verträumtes Lächeln über ihre blutverschmierten Lippen huschte.

_She´s more beautiful than ever._

„Weißt du wer ich bin?“ begann Damon langsam.  „Weißt du wer du bist?“

Er sah zu wie ihr Lächeln erstarb und stattdessen Panik ihr Gesicht verdunkelte.

„Elena?“

Ihr Blick glitt zu ihm und dann erneut ziellos durch den Raum, während sie weiter vor ihm zurück wich bis sie schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.

„Elena…“ begann Damon erneut, bevor er einen  Schritt in ihre Richtung wagte.

_„Lena.“_

Das Glimmen in ihren Augen erstarb.

„Damon,“ wisperte sie heiser, ehe sie zu ihm empor blickte und dann entsetzt zurück wich als sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in den verbliebenen Teilen des Spiegels hinter ihm auffing.

Ungläubig ließ sie ihre Finger über die von Blut befleckten Lippen und die noch immer entblößten Zähne gleiten.

„Damon am I…“

In ihrer Frage lag ein Flehen, die Bitte nach einer Antwort die er ihr nicht geben konnte.

„I´m sorry,“ erwiderte er langsam.

_But you´re just like me._

_._

_._

 


End file.
